Bloom Young
by kellym01
Summary: what if bloom had been adopted by chase when she was a baby due to her incredible power, she returns after graduating from alfea what will happen when she faces the monks in a showdown plz R&R id on't own xiaolin showdown or winx club
1. Chapter 1

Chase young was meditating in the chamber in which omi had fought his shadow, Wuya (with a body) was leaning against the wall bored out of her wits, she wanted shen gong wu but chase never went after the ones she sensed, the sound of the door opening was then heard and chase's eyes snapped open. "I thought only you and people who lived here could open those doors from the outside" Wuya stated.

"that is true, however, there is another who can open my doors…grrr…and if it's here that only means I'm going to get a headache" chase moaned as his head darted in all directions as did his eyes as he searched for her.

"oh and who's that then?" Wuya asked and it was then a red haired girl came into view with a tiger and a lion on either side of her.

"hey dad long time no see" bloom said as she leaped into the air and did several flips before landing gracefully on her feet in front of her adoptive father.

"dad?….chase what haven't you been telling me?" Wuya asked teasingly, after recovering from confusion, Wuya was then blasted with a powerful and huge wave or fire and was knocked into the wall and fell to her knees, rubble from it then fell atop of her, she then weakly crawled out. Chase smirked at seeing this, he'd been wanting to put her in her place for some time now but was too busy in his own affairs to do so, he then turned back to bloom and scowled.

"so your back and I see you finally learned how to use you magic 'humph' I spent 16 years trying to get you to learn how to control your powers and you couldn't even make a small flicker of a flame and I couldn't even turn you evil" chase said in his neutral tone as he tried to figure out why she had come back, they were complete opposites, he was pure evil and she was pure good.

"after I graduated I didn't want to impose on my new friends so I thought I'd come back and stay here until I figure out what to do" bloom replied "so when did the witch get here?" bloom asked as she glared at Wuya.

"who knows all I know she has been a pain for what feels like forever and she can't take a hint not when a ghost and neither when she got her body back again" chase said as he closed his eyes again and continued to meditate, never once dropping to the floor, bloom then crossed her legs and began to meditate and also began to hover above the ground, she had always found it the best way to focus her power. Chase was now having problems detaching himself from the physical plain as he began to scheme ways to force bloom to become evil and eventually decided to slip her his special soup when she least expected it.

Wuya's hair then went wild and her eyes began to glow, showing images of the newly active shen gong wu "the silk spinner has just revealed itself" she cried, chase's eyes then opened again and smirked, what better way to test bloom's power and see if she's kept up her training than to get her to face one of the monks.

"bloom prepare yourself we shall retrieve this shen gong wu, it shall be your test to see how powerful you are and to see if you kept up with your training" chase said as he smirked evilly and floated to the ground before standing up, bloom then floated to the ground and stood up and gave a slight nod and accepted what chase was saying, she needed somewhere to stay until she had somewhere to go and get a good career that linked with what she had learned at alfea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase flew the three of them in the direction of the silk spitter, meanwhile Wuya was made to explain xiaolin showdowns to her.

Arrival…

Chase lowered them down to a cliff top and looked over a small rocky path that led to another cliff top and in the middle of it lay then shen gong wu, bloom then jumped off the cliff top and landed standing up and began to approach the wu when a green dragon flew over head and a small boy with a big round yellow head dived off and landed the same distance from the wu as bloom, they both then sprinted to the wu and grabbed it at the same time.

"I challenge you monk to a xiaolin showdown the game is steal the wu kung fu style, I wager my serpents tail against your.." she then spotted something in the monk's robe "orb of tornami" bloom finished (she new of the wu's names thanks to Wuya's quick summary of them.

"lets go xiaolin showdown…gongetempai" (not sure on spelling) they both said at the same time as the surroundings changed to a stone arena, with stands where respective parties would stand except there was no one routing bloom on, they were still hidden by the cliff top, the arena was circular and over the edges was just one big drop.

"bison stomping crane" bloom yelled as she pranced into the air doing a pirouette in mid air before going to a descending to kick to which omi jumped out of the way causing bloom's attack to go strait through the arena.

"jumping tiger hidden monkey" omi yelled as he turned his dodge into a pounce which bloom dodged to only fall by a slide kick on the ground, omi then took this as his chance to get her wu "monkey strike" he then jumped and went into a kick getting ready to grab the serpents tail while bloom would block his attack only she didn't.

"repulse the monkey" she yelled as she leaped into the air, twisting so her back faced the ground and struck her leg out and began spinning with incredible speed and kicked omi back to the ground.

"where did you learn repulse the monkey?" omi asked as they began to circle each other.

"from my father serpents tail" bloom yelled as she whipped out her shen gong wu and flew in Omi's direction and flew through his body and just as omi turned she deactivated the wu and went into a descending kick from behind.

"tsunami strike" omi yelled as he spun with incredible speed and headed in bloom's direction.

"fire trunade" bloom yelled as she raised her hands above her head and brought her legs together so she could stand tall, she then spun like omi had only it created a huge tornado of fire which made impact with omi, steam began to rise as the two pushed at each other at full force, they both were at a stalemate water vs. fire, even though there was more fire than water it remained a stalemate "dragon fury" bloom yelled as she leaped out of the tornado of fire which diminished as soon as she left it, a faint dragon then appeared behind her as she launched a powerful meteor of fire and nothing else at omi, the impact forced omi to go flying and for the centre of the arena to be destroyed, bloom then landed gracefully, "speed of wildfire" she then yelled as she ran with incredible speed, leaving a trail of fire behind her, she then stopped in front of omi and before he could react she snatched the orb, ending the showdown and returning things to normal.

Bloom then headed for the cliff top she had jumped from and saw chase young and Wuya descend, "well done it would appear you have kept up with your training" chase said as he smirked evilly, knowing what a valuable asset she would be once she drank the soup bloom then handed him the shen gong wu.

"that's your dad! Chase young!" omi yelled/stated, bloom then looked over her shoulder.

"yep he adopted me when I was a baby" bloom replied.

"so your also evil, I knew you belonged to the haylen side just not at chase young's side" omi said.

"I'm not evil…I'm the complete opposite of my father I have a pure heart but still family's family even if they try to make you evil" bloom said sighing slightly.

"that's a new one good guys fighting on the haylen side and without been tricked or been mislead" Raimundo stated.

Then chase having enough of this conversation lifted the three of them into the air and headed back to his lair.

Later that day…

The three of them sat at chase's table for supper, chase had his soup, Wuya just grabbed what she wanted, bloom also had a bowl of soup in front of her. "what kind of soup is this?" bloom asked cautiously as she looked at the green, bubbling liquid with what looked like scales floating in it.

"it's my own special make of soup I find it…helps to strengthens ones power" chase said as he began to eat his his soup, bloom then looked at the sop and lifted a spoon of it to her lips, the scent of the soup penetrated her nose, she knew something was off about it, but she just didn't know what.

Bloom had been so busy trying to figure the soup out that she didn't notice her 'father' smirk and nod at Wuya who got out of her seat and approach her from behind, Wuya then grasped bloom's wrist and before she could even respond to it the spoon was forced into her mouth and the soup trickled down her throat on reflex and instantly began to affect her…


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom's body jerked and thrashed on its own accord, she could feel the soup taking affect, altering her body, altering her DNA, her skin morphed into thick, red scales, her teeth sharpened into fangs, her blunt nails became claws, her body's shape altered to a more reptile like form, sprouting a red, scaly tail, two scaly wings then shot out of her back, that is when the transformation stopped, her eyes remained cyan blue. She then looked at her father, before using her newly acquired tail to deck Wuya.

"You did this" Bloom stated her voice more demonic, glaring at Chase, who smirked back at her.

"You needed some more incentive to join the Heylin side" Chase responded.

"So you tried to force me to join the side of darkness" Bloom spat at him.

"Tried?" Chase asked as he raised an eyebrow, now it was Bloom's turn to smirk as she took on her human form.

"It'll take more than your stupid soup to turn the purest heart completely black, that's right 'father' you failed I'm still on the side of good, the soup only works if the drinker knows what will happen when they drink it and accept it, otherwise it can not fully turn one evil" Bloom replied before using a teleportation spell to leave her father's dark fortress.

Bloom teleported to a mountain top, the same one Kimiko went to when se used the golden tiger claws, she sat upon a rock and looked down upon the Xiaolin temple, contemplating her next move, she could return to her 'father,' however she knew he would only try again to turn her heart dark, she didn't want to bring her friends into this, she knew what Chase had done to her was irreversible, no matter how powerful the magic used is. And that only left her with one more option, visit the monks and see what they can do, if they will accept her, knowing who she is and what happened to her, after all she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever.

Bloom could see it was getting late so decided to make her visit tomorrow, she then entered a nearby cave and created some debris by damaging the flooring before heating them to a scolding temperature, she then laid on the burning stones, growing stronger as time went on as she rested and she absorbed the heat of the flames to increase her power, she had taken to wearing fire resistant clothing after her first year at Alfea.

The Next Day…

Bloom awoke from her slumber and cracked her neck and stretched her muscles, regaining her composure after the uncomfortable sleep she had, memories of the previous day stormed her mind, it took a few moments for her to calm her anger so she didn't turn the harmless mountain into an explosive volcano.

Bloom then teleported to the entrance to the temple grounds, she then entered the grounds and saw the place was just beginning to come to life, monks of all shapes and sizes were going out to meditate, practice martial arts, some drank coffee before joining the others, it was then someone drew attention to her.

"'Gasp' you!" Omi cried as he pointed towards Bloom.

"Hey" Bloom replied casually.

"You dare come here, your arrogance knows no bounds and so I shall defeat you" Omi cried.

"And neither does you ego" Bloom muttered before taking on a fighting stance "I mean you no harm, I come in peace" Bloom said before dodging a flying kick from the young monk.

"Yeah right, I shall not fall for your trickery" Omi cried back at Bloom before lunching at her sending several kicks and punches at her, Bloom blocked all of them with little effort. It was then the other three dragon warriors came out and saw Omi fighting Bloom and not doing very well.

"Jude Fire" Kimiko cried as she attempted to do slam kick on Bloom as it burst into flames, Omi jumped back so not to be injured by the attack Bloom simply rose her arms to block the attack and smirked when she saw Kimiko's confused face, due to the fact Bloom wasn't even flinching from been struck by fire, Bloom then began to absorb the flames until Kimiko's flame no longer attempted to burn her, Bloom then opened her arms at full force to reflect the force Kim had used against her back at her, sending her to the ground.

"Typhoom phoom wind" Raimundo cried as he a hurricane at Bloom who retorted by creating a shield around her that dissipated the tornado on contact. Clay then created two giant fists of rock from the ground and slammed them on the shield, with such force it shattered it and caused Bloom to slam to the ground, unconscious.

The monks then approached the crater Bloom lay in until they looked upon her from all sides. "So why is she here?" Kimiko then asked, still panting and rubbing her sore limbs from the hit she took.

"Don't know" Omi responded

"Maybe we should restrain her before she comes too, we know she's powerful and that she was on the defensive, refusing to fight back and it took all we had to knock her out, so I'd hate to see her on the offensive. Especially when she learned from Chase Young, one of the most powerful warriors on the Heylin side, one non of us have been able to beat" Raimundo said.

"Good point" Kimiko agreed.

"But why wasn't she fighting back at full power, why go easy on us?" Omi then questioned.

"Because I don't want to fight" wheezed out a weak voice, the four then looked back down at Bloom to see her conscious and stumbling back to her feet, Bloom then placed her left hand on her right shoulder and her right hand on her left shoulder and began to grow bright orange, the four monks just stared as they watched all of Bloom's injuries heal.

"My 'father' betrayed me, I told you before we're exact opposites my heart is as pure as his dark, maybe even more so and we're both powerful, except I'm more powerful so he wanted to change that, make me join his team, however, he failed so I left and came here" Bloom explained


End file.
